


Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Are Best Friends

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus and Sirius are best friends. And James? He's a very skilled wingman.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Are Best Friends

It was over the Christmas holidays; Pete had gone home to visit his folks, but the other three had stayed at Hogwarts. Sirius would've rather have died than spend time with his parents (though he still worried about his little brother, of course). Remus was going through a rough part with his father, on more than just the werewolf thing. And James loved his parents. He was fine. He just wanted to beat Remus at his new Exploding Snap set, which was what he was trying to do right now. Sirius was watching them. 

"Yeah you know, you're my friend, Moony," Sirius mused with his chin in his hand as he watched them play--Remus was winning, of course. "But I'd totally fuck you if you asked."

"What?" Remus looked up with a raised eyebrow. Sirius' cheeks heated up just then. 

"...what?"

"You said you'd fuck him if he asked." James said helpfully. Both of them turned to stare at him, and he smirked evilly. What? He and Pete were waiting for them to get together already!


End file.
